Generation Weasley
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Ten random facts about each of the next generation Weasleys/Potters/Lupins/Malfoys. I've seen some other people do this, and decided to give it a try. A quick peak into the lives and personalities of the children of the Next Generation.
1. Teddy

1. Like his mother, Teddy Lupin is outgoing and friendly. Like his father, he is loyal and trustworthy. His grandmother says that he has his mother's smile and his father's trick of tilting his head when he listens to someone.

2. His first day of Hogwarts, Teddy is terrified he'll be sorted into Slytherin, even though his Uncle Harry claims that it wouldn't mean anything bad, despite the fact that Teddy's parents were killed by Slytherins. When Teddy is sorted into Gryffindor, everyone is proud and excited. He does his hair red and gold for the occasion.

3. He will always regret the day over Christmas break fourth year, when an argument with Uncle Harry went bad and he yelled that Harry wasn't his father – wasn't even family – and that he didn't need his godfather, because he did, and Harry was the closest thing Teddy had to a father, and there were worse people in the world to idolize.

4. Teddy's hair and eyes, when left to themselves, are brown, like his father's. He knows this because when he was six he caught the chicken pox from Victoire Weasley and was too miserable to change his looks.

5. When Aunt Ginny gets pregnant for the first time, Teddy feels slightly jealous of the unborn Potter, who he's certain will usurp the affections of his godfather and his favorite aunt. When James is actually born, Teddy gets to hold him right after Uncle Harry, and decides that this newest Potter might not be so bad after all.

6. Teddy puts off asking Victoire to go out with him for so long that she gives up on him and starts dating Sean Bolbec in her sixth year. It is only when Teddy realizes that he suddenly hates Sean, that he inexplicably wants to rip the boy's arms off every time they go around Victoire's waist, that he trusts that he is actually in love with Victoire and not simply with the oldest Weasley.

7. It was Teddy who found the Marauder's Map in Harry Potter's desk drawer. He didn't take it, but left it for someone else to find (Uncle Harry would never know that it was Teddy who suggested that James might want to scavenge through his father's office). He did, however, scribble down the locations of all the secret passages out of the school before he left.

8. Teddy misses his parents. Not all the time – just here and there. The Potters and the Weasleys had always been more than kind to him, treating him as just another one of their enormous brood, but every now and then he wants his own father's advice or his own mother's hug.

9. A Gryffindor, Teddy never frightened easily. An adopted Wealsey, none of the uncles had ever terrified him the way they terrified some of his less than stalwart friends. However, he had never been more terrified than the day he had to ask Bill for permission to marry Victoire. He knew _she _would say yes (if he ever got to ask her), but daddy's little girl, Uncle Charlie the Dragon Tamer's favorite niece, was jealously guarded, and Teddy wasn't quite sure he'd make it out alive.

10. One of the first things Teddy ever learned about his father was that Remus Lupin had been a werewolf. He stumbled upon the knowledge one day when Uncle Harry and Gram were discussing it in the kitchen while he was supposed to be sleeping. Immediately after, he learned that Remus Lupin had been such a true and worthy man that his best friends had stuck by him, even during the full moon. As a result, when Teddy goes into wizard law after graduating Hogwarts, he works with his Aunt Hermione to erase the prejudiced treatment of werewolves. He likes to think that his father would have been proud.

* * *

**Well? I've seen other people do this, and I wanted to try my hand at it. I'd love it if you would let me know what you think works and what doesn't, for future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Victoire

1. Despite being the picture image of her beautiful mother, Victoire Weasley is in every way her father's daughter. Her thirst for adventure and reckless sense of fun terrify her parents, even though the curse-breaker and Triwizard champion hadn't expected anything less from their first-born.

2. Like her brother and sister, Victoire grows up speaking French to her maternal grandparents. She, however, is the only one of the three who can read and write French as well – a skill she employs mostly for writing in her diary, which, no matter how many times it is stolen by Dominique or Louis, never reveals her secrets.

3. Victoire's favorite color isn't a delicate pink or soft blue, but the brown color Teddy's eyes are when he doesn't bother to change them. The day she discovers this, she is doubly shocked: first, that she is so attached to Teddy's eyes, and second, that her favorite color is _brown_.

4. When Victoire is sorted into Gryffindor, she's slightly disappointed. As the first blond Weasley in several generations, she had hoped to continue to distinguish herself from her many notable ancestors by being sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or even Slytherin. It is her Uncle Ron who tells her that her actions will set her apart from the rest of her family, more than the color of the tie she wears with her uniform ever could.

5. As a Weasley, Victoire feels that it is her prerogative to be mad about Quidditch. When she tries out for the Gryffindor team, there are some giggles and surprised looks, despite her impressive pedigree. When she makes the team, she earns her housemates' respect, but the giggles and surprised looks spread to the rest of the school. After the first match, however, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs have learned to fear Gryffindor's newest beater, despite her fairy-princess looks.

6. Victoire's best friend is her sister, Dominique. Everyone expects them to fight, beautiful rivals only a year and a half apart in age, but instead they complement each other perfectly. Dominique is practical and subtle where Victoire is impulsive and brash, and the two girls together are unconquerable.

7. When Victoire is seven, her Grandad introduces her to his flying car. She demands to know everything he can tell her about it, and as she learns, she picks up his enthusiasm. Years later, Arthur Weasley beams as his eldest grandchild presents him with a book chronicling Wizard-Muggle relations, dedicated to him by the author, Victoire Lupin.

8. In her fifth year, Victoire is made a prefect, perhaps in the hopes that she will succeed where all others have failed – namely, in corralling the plethora of mischievous Weasley cousins. She tries, but, being a mischievous Weasley cousin herself, Victoire doesn't have much luck, though she enjoys James's look of horror when he realizes that the relative he most loves to tease now has the power to give him detention if pushed too far.

9. Despite her general preference for physical activity, Victoire is quite the closet bookworm. She reads everything she can get her hands on, though she finds that she prefers Muggle tales to magical ones. It is she who introduces her fellow bookworm Rosie to Nancy Drew, the Pevensies, hobbits, and the March sisters. Rosie is forever grateful.

10. When Victoire realizes that Teddy means to ask her father for permission to marry her (she certainly isn't stupid, and he isn't exactly subtle), she marches straight home and demands that her father and her Uncle Charlie present themselves for a little chat. Channeling every ounce of ferocity she possessed, Victoire threatens two of the men she idolizes the most with severe bodily harm and exclusion from the wedding if they hurt or frighten her boyfriend. They laughingly swear not to be mean, and do their very best to uphold the oath when Teddy comes by the next day looking solemn and terrified, while Victoire laughs with her sister in the next room.


	3. Dominique

1. Dominique Weasley has never been jealous of her sister's looks. Lovely Victoire may have inherited their mother's veela good looks, but Dominique knows that it is Victoire who has always envied her sister's freckles and strawberry blond locks. Knowing that her beautiful sister somehow thinks she – Dominique – is the pretty one gives Dominique a kind of vibrant self-confidence that is just as attractive as her sister's shining hair and sparkling eyes.

2. Dominique isn't surprised when she is sorted into Ravenclaw. She may look like a Weasley, but she has always had her mother's shrewd cleverness more than her father's fierce adventurousness.

3. Though good at every subject, Dominique is a prodigy at Herbology. Professor Longbottom once told her parents (she knows because Freddie was listening at the door and told her) that she had an understanding for the properties of plants the likes of which he had never seen before. It comes as no surprise years later when Dominique Weasley discovers seven new properties of peppermint, a cure for the common cold among them.

4. Dominique's favorite non-relative is her godfather, Viktor Krum. He's the only one she allows to call her Mini. Though she's terrible at actually playing Quidditch, the two of them bond over strategy, and she becomes a valuable asset in the cousin-versus-cousin matches frequent at any and all family events. Viktor keeps in touch with her, especially during his Quidditch-related travels around the world, and sometimes even brings her back exotic plant species from abroad.

5. Along with her sister, Dominique is the only student in recorded history ever to escape Filtch's office without a detention or even a reprimand. She and Victoire chalk it up to a combination of their Weasley charm and stunningly pretty faces, without which they are certain they would still be hanging by their thumbs in the dungeons for trying to smuggle into Hogwarts a girlfriend for Peeves. (Victoire was convinced he was acting out because he was lonely.) When Uncle George found out, he told the girls that he had never been more proud.

6. Dominique loves to sing. Unlike Victoire, who refuses to sing anywhere but the shower, or Louis, whose voice tends to lead others to beg him to be silent, she has a beautiful voice and sings all the time. She does it without thinking, the way some people tap their fingers or bit their lips when they concentrate. Her favorite songs to sing are from the Disney movies she used to watch with Aunt Hermione, especially _The Little Mermaid_.

7. Dominique considered attending Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts. Her mother had such fond memories of the place, and Dominique had always loved France. She changed her mind when she realized that she'd have to learn to read and write French because languages do not come easily to her. She does, however, sometimes regret her laziness when the biting cold of the castle grounds reminds her that she might be warmly ensconced in the south of France.

8. Dominique inherits her Aunt Ginny's Pygmy Puff. Well, not Arnold – Aunt Ginny doesn't know quite where it came from, but one day Arnold appeared with a miniature version of himself in tow. She gifted it to her niece, who named the tiny purple thing "Elephant," and has loved it ever since.

9. Dominique is afraid of the dark. As a little girl, she would run into her parents' room, terrified, when she woke in the middle of the night to utter darkness. It was always her father who would comfort her, having battled the same fear until long into his teens.

10. In her second year, Dominique discovers the Room of Requirement quite by accident. She was sleepwalking, a habit she has yet to outgrow, and wakes up in the morning to find herself in an exact replica of her room at Shell Cottage. When she finally figures out where she is and what's happened, Dominique decides that the night was an excellent adventure and promptly turns the room into a Muggle-style movie theater.


	4. Louis

1. People see Louis's pretty boy looks and expect him to be a dandy, just like they expect his sisters to be princesses. His great-grandmother may be a veela, but his parents are a Triwizard champion and a curse-breaker. Louis himself is far too interested in dragons to worry about his looks, though it is unanimously decided at Hogwarts that the scar he brings back from the summer he spent in Romania with his Uncle Charlie only adds to his appeal.

2. When Louis is four years old, his Uncle George turns his teddy bear into an enormous spider. Needless to say, Louis is terrified of spiders for the rest of his life, and Uncle George never tries that trick again (despite its two spectacular results), after Louis's dad gets through with him.

3. Louis is fiercely protective of his two beautiful sisters, especially Dominique. Like Louis, Victoire is a Gryffindor and isn't afraid to slice a rude boy to ribbons with a few well chosen words, but Dominique has always been the least temperamental of the three of them. Louis has always had the worst temper, and the male population of Hogwarts learns very quickly after Louis's first year to tread with caution around the two eldest Weasley girls, or else to proceed with extreme caution.

4. Louis idolizes his Uncle Ron. Sure, Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort, but Louis thinks there's just as much courage in adopting a brother and seeing him through trials that by rights you should never have had to face. Especially when you've already five older brothers to live up to and this new brother already has more fame than you'd ever even want. Louis stands in awe of his Uncle's loyalty (ok, there was that _one_ time, but Ron came back, and his brooding only lasted several months, not the entirety of their fifth year, like Harry's did), and is honored when people comment that he is like Ron.

5. Louis is a superb Keeper. The only Chasers who can get a goal in on him are James, Rose, Lucy, Lily, and a Hufflepuff two years his junior named Cedric Davies.

6. In fourth year, the new Potions master tries to give Louis detention for wearing bright red Converse to class. Louis argues back that there are no rules regarding the types of shoes he can wear, and appeals to Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor. Louis wins, and wears a different pair of Converse every day of the week for the rest of his Hogwarts career.

7. Louis loves Muggle sports, especially basketball. The combination of his father's height and his mother's grace make him nearly unstoppable, and he spends many summers playing with the Muggles who live near his grandparents' house.

8. Unlike Victoire, who uses French like a native, or Dominique, who speaks it fluently, Louis prefers a garbled form of French and English that is all his own. His mother despairs of his ever improving, but his grandparents think his pigeon French is rather adorable, so he gets away with it.

9. Surprisingly, Louis is the first of Bill and Fleur's children to learn how their father's face got scarred. He finds out when he is nine, and cannot imagine how Victoire and Dominique hadn't asked already. When he learns it was a werewolf that nearly killed his father, he harbors quite a grudge, until fourteen-year-old Teddy helps him work through his fear and anger.

10. Louis cannot resist cake. His favorite is yellow cake with chocolate frosting, but he'll eat any flavor. Gran Weasley has taken to making several cakes for each family event, including one (usually a bit smaller than the others, though not always) just for Louis.


	5. Molly II

1. Molly Weasley is quite her father's daughter. She takes after him in looks, though she has her mother's pin-straight brown hair, focuses almost obsessively on her grades, and is inordinately happy when she is made first prefect, and then Head Girl. She does, however, sneak out of the dormitories one night a week with her cousin Dominique to watch Muggle movies in the Room of Requirement. She thinks her dad would understand (but she's not telling him – just in case).

2. Molly's favorite birthday was the year she turned thirteen, because there was a Hogsmeade trip that day. She and her friends spent the entire day bouncing between the shops, where her friends wouldn't let her spent a knut, but bought her anything and everything she expressed interest in. When they got home that night, the entirety of Ravenclaw House bonded over Molly's plethora of Honeyduke's products, which she offered to anyone who came through the portal.

3. Molly loves Quidditch. Like Louis, she plays keeper for her House team, and the two of them love to go head-to-head. When they graduate, Molly's Eagles have won one more match than Louis's Lions, and she feels quite proud.

4. As a little girl, Molly looks forward to the story her mother or father will read to her every night before bed. Her mother always reads her a Muggle tale, while her father always chooses something Magical: they want her to have a balanced understanding of fairy tales, after all. Her favorite is _Peter Pan_, and she develops and acute, though secret, horror of growing up, which is only abated when she realizes that her Uncle George is technically considered a grown up.

5. Molly spends the summer she is sixteen in New York City. Her parents were there on business, and she got to tag along. She loves the bright lights and bustle of the City That Never Sleeps, and submerses herself fully into New York culture. Molly returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year an avid fan of the Yankees, and her cousins are at a loss to explain this new obsession with baseball.

6. By second year, there is an armchair in the Library that is practically reserved for Molly's own personal use. It is her favorite because it sits right next to one of the windows that face the forest, and she often takes (rather long) study breaks wherein she watches people hurrying across the grounds. When she is a fifth year, her cousin James actually makes a sign stating that the chair is reserved for her, which she pretends makes her mad, but secretly appreciates, as now anyone who might have considered taking her chair is now afraid James has hexed it, and avoids it completely.

7. Unlike her namesake, Molly cannot knit and is an awful cook. She can, however, reduce Louis, James, Fred, Albus, Hugo, and even Teddy to quivering terror just with one glare, and her Uncle Ron, spotting it, remarks that it's scary how much like the first Molly she can be.

8. Molly does not snore. Lucy can say whatever she likes, but Molly is quite certain that she does not snore. Surely her roommates would have said something?

9. When she does eventually grow up, Molly becomes a journalist. In her spare time, she writes a storybook of fairy tales synthesized from Muggle and Magical sources. They are a great success, and are even sold in the Muggle world. In time, Molly Weasley's Tales become as well-loved as those of Beadle the Bard.

10. From the time she is three to the time she is six, Molly delights in tea parties. Her favorite guest is her father, who plays along better than anyone else. They have tea and cake and father teaches daughter how to behave politely, while daughter teaches father how to have silly fun. When she comes of age, her father presents her with a stunningly beautiful Victorian tea set, and it becomes her most treasured possession.

* * *

**Oh my heavens. **_**Deathly Hallows**_** tonight! I'm so excited and I hope you guys like this chapter…**


	6. Lucy

1. Lucy thinks it is ironic that her name means "light" and has all kinds of connotations revolving around sight, because she is darker than her sister and has the worst eye-sight of the entire Weasley-Potter clan.

2. At age eight and a half, Lucy's first pet is a garden gnome she names "Stubby." She somehow manages to catch him and keep him a secret from her mother and father for two weeks, before he gets loose and bites Molly's finger. Lucy cries for three days after her father flings Stubby across the lawn to get rid of him.

3. Lucy is the first Weasley sorted into Hufflepuff in six generations. She is glad, because yellow is her favorite color, and many of the friends she had already made on the train had been sorted into Hufflepuff, as well. She is a little upset that she didn't make Ravenclaw, however, because that is where Molly was sorted, and Lucy worships her older sister.

4. It was Lucy who named her cousin Hugo. When Aunt Hermione was pregnant, Lucy was reading "Les Miserable" and for some reason decided she liked the name. Her Aunt agreed, her Uncle was outvoted, and Hugo was named.

5. Every summer from the time she was four to the year she turned twelve, Lucy attended Muggle summer camp. Her favorite part was campfire stories (where she gained quite a reputation as story teller by relating Magical fairy tales) and swimming.

6. Like her mother, Lucy is rather quiet. At family functions she is never as loud as her cousins, who unconsciously compete for each others' attention. Instead, she bides her time, and when she does say something, it is worth hearing and remembered long past that day's farewells.

7. Though she is not caught (none of them are), Lucy is one of the Hufflepuff students who smuggle a badger into Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade trip the day before the Hufflepuff-Slytherin Quidditch match. She plays Chaser on her House team, and can't resist showing a bit of 'Puff Pride. She is a Weasley, after all, and competition and pranks are in her blood.

8. When she was younger, Lucy wished she had the trademark Weasley red hair, like Lily and Rose and Dominique. They are easily spotted as Weasleys (even if Rose's hair is darker, and Dominique's lighter, than the flaming orange Lily shares with her mother and all her uncles). But then one day when she is thirteen, her grandmother tells her that she is the spitting image of her mother at that age, and Lucy is glad that her hair is a down-to-earth brown.

9. Lucy is very good with magical creatures. Hagrid compares her to her Uncle Charlie, while her family declares that her open nature extends to animals as well as people. The creatures just gravitate towards her, and nearly always like her (except for Fred's toad, Herbert, for some reason), and she likes them. No one is surprised when she decides to study magical creatures.

10. Lucy marries a Muggle. Not a Muggle-born – a Muggle. They meet while she is studying Billywigs in Australia. A native Welshman, he is there on vacation with his three brothers. Lucy tells him she was a witch on their fourth date, positive it won't matter, and that they will end up married. It doesn't and they do.


	7. Fred II

1. Fred is glad that he does not look like his father (uncle). He doesn't mind being named for his father's dead twin brother, or even the fact that he loves to prank as much as the first Fred Weasley did, but he thinks he'd go insane if he actually _looked_ like his namesake. He's enough of a ghost to his father's family as it is.

2. He'll never tell, but the Sorting Hat almost put Fred in Ravenclaw. He has nothing against Ravenclaws – Dom and Molly are great people – he just doesn't think he would do well in a House famous for its work ethic. So he threatens the Hat with every gruesome, prankish torture his eleven-year-old mind can dream up, and the Hat, laughing at his cheek, declares him a Gryffindor.

3. In his third year, Fred discovers how to get into the kitchens at Hogwarts. Despite his frequent visits and the house elves' excellent service, when he goes home that Christmas, Gran still thinks he looks too skinny and insists on giving him sixths.

4. To everyone's surprise, Fred is not a Beater, but a Seeker, and a good one. He joins the Gryffindor team when he is a second year, and leaves Hogwarts with a winning record.

5. Growing up, Fred had, like all his cousins, heard tales of the Great and Wise Albus Dumbledore. When he is fourteen, he steals Rose's copy of "The Lord of the Rings" and notices some striking similarities between the Great and Wise Albus Dumbledore and the Celebrated and Astute Gandalf. Knowing how much his cousin hates being compared to Dumbledore, Fred kindly bestows upon Albus the name "Gandie" (which James quickly adopts) and refuses, from that point on, to call him anything not derived from "Gandalf".

6. Fred is glad that his twin is a girl, and that he is the older of the two. Roxanne being a girl allows him to become quite friendly with most of the girls in their year, and him being older entitles him to glare threateningly at any of the male population who presume to go near her.

7. Fred worships his mother. He is absolutely certain that is was she, more than anyone else, who saved his father after the first Fred's death. He knows that his mother and his uncle had been good friends, that the first Fred's death had to have been extremely hard on her as well, but somehow, she pulled herself through, dragging his father along with her. When Fred tries to emulate Gryffindor bravery, he looks to his mother's example.

8. When he is eight, Fred demands a puppy from his parents. When they refuse, he is inconsolable for days, and not even Roxanne can clear away his dark mood. For Christmas that year, George and Angelina give their son a toad instead, which he names "Herbert" and the boy and toad soon become inseparable.

9. Fred is only a tiny bit jealous when James is made Quidditch captain in their fifth year. James deserves it – he's a fantastic strategist, after all – but Fred can't help but wish he could outshine his Potter cousin once in a while. When James nearly throws up from nerves before their first match under his direction, Fred is there to reassure him, and decides he's glad he's been spared this responsibility, after all.

10. Fred takes over the business portion of Weasley's Wizard Weezes, and discovers he has a real knack for it. He loves to work on new jokes and with customers in the store, but for some reason, nothing makes him happier than keeping track of the accounts or fiddling with negotiations to obtain a license for some new product. He develops quite the reputation as a shrewd and dangerous business partner, but those who know him that this is just one more manifestation of his deeply mischievous nature.


	8. Roxanne

1. Roxanne is named for her mother's favorite literary character – Cyrano's love interest in _Cyrano de Bergerac_. Having never read the play herself, Roxanne hasn't the faintest idea what drew her mother to the character, and thinks she is far luckier, with respect to naming at any rate, than her brother.

2. When Roxanne is four, she begs her mother to chop off her long dark hair in favor of a more boyish look. She wants to look like Fred. When her mother finally complies, after days of Roxanne begging, crying, and throwing temper tantrums, Roxanne looks at the long tresses on the floor, at her newly cropped head in the mirror, and promptly bursts into tears. She regrows her hair overnight, and has a horror of getting it cut for the rest of her life.

3. Immediately after her brother is sorted into Gryffindor (which had also just gotten her cousin James) Roxanne decides she absolutely positively does NOT want to join them. She loves her brother and her cousin, she really does, but she cannot stand the thought of being in the same House as them. They will be disruptive, and overprotective, and will prevent her from branching out, as she had been planning to do at Hogwarts. The Hat thinks her decision is incredibly mature, and rewards her with a cry of "Ravenclaw!" Roxanne pioneers a new breed of Ravenclaws – later perfect by a different Weasley – and makes her father proud by holding the record for most number of detentions ever given in one single year to a member of the House known for its smarts.

4. Unlike her cousin Lucy, Roxanne hates animals. Well – not hate exactly, she really quite likes them, or did, before she realized that she couldn't keep a _plant_ alive, let alone an animal. Thus, she has no pets, and is jealous even of Herbert, who is a _toad_ for Merlin's sake. To make her feel better, James and Fred give her a pet rock for Christmas. She names him Shu, gives him a face, and takes very good care of him.

5. For as long as she can remember, Roxanne has been prone to carsickness. She is pleasantly surprised when the motion of the Hogwart's Express doesn't make her ill, but the train moves forward smoothly, so perhaps she shouldn't be so shocked. Nor do the enchanted boats make her queasy – for which she is grateful, as she is nervous enough without having to be sick on top of it all. The next year, though, when she thinks she has nothing to fear, Roxanne clambers into a horseless carriage with her friends and promptly turns green.

6. Roxanne and Albus, acting on a plan devised by (of all people) Rose, are the only two people to ever successfully out-prank Fred and James. Roxanne takes most of the credit, however, for it is she who convinces her cousins that the two boys need to be taught a lesson. It is she who argues with Rose until the red-head agrees to come up with something, and it is she who teases Albus until he finally assents to participation in Rose's plan. In the middle of the prank, when her brother and her cousin are sitting on the floor of the Great Hall, with lime green and fuchsia colored hair, respectively, awaiting the final stage, they salute her and promptly begin plotting revenge.

7. It is Roxanne who, at the age of nine, begins the traditional cousin-wide game of hide-and-seek at every family event. Every single cousin is conscripted, from sixteen-year-old Teddy all the way down to Lily and Hugo, who are both seven. Louis is the best at hiding, but Roxanne, the best at seeking, always finds him.

8. Roxanne hates rain. No because it is cold, but because it is wet. And when Roxanne's hair gets wet, there is nothing she can do to tame it. Magic doesn't work, Muggle hair products do not work – her hair just becomes a giant curly fuzzball. She cries when the forecast for her wedding predicts rain, but luckily the sun defies expectations and shines anyway.

9. Unlike several of her cousins, Roxanne absolutely did not inherit the Weasley gene for height. Her father is the shortest of all his brothers, and her mother is a bit height challenged as well. The result is that Roxanne never leaves the front row of the family picture, even if she wears heels.

10. Roxanne is very artistic: she paints, sculpts, and draws. Her favorite medium, however, is one that is (sadly) restricted. Even though she loves it, and even though her family indulges her, it simply isn't possible to get pumpkins for carving when it isn't Halloween.


	9. Rose

1. To the surprise of basically the entire wizarding world, Rose Weasley is the most even tempered member of her entire family. She figures that someone in the Weasley-Granger-Potter clan has to be rational. Not to say, of course, that _certain people_ (Hugo, James, Scorpius) couldn't get under her skin, and certainly not to say that, when riled, she couldn't out-argue anyone (including the legendary combined forces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, née Granger). Teddy likes to say that Rose's temper, when she loses it, is the most terrifying thing he has ever witnessed.

2. Rose may have her mother's brain and her father's loyalty, but she has the courage of both of her War-hero parents, and so no one is surprised when she is made a Gryffindor. When she arrives at the table, James pats her on the back and tells her he's glad they got her. She smiles, and tells him they'll need her if they want to beat Ravenclaw for the House Cup this year.

3. Gran Weasley has always said that Rose looks just like Gideon and Fabian Prewett, her long-deceased brothers. With her curly dark red hair and quick wit, Rose is used to being told (by only the eldest of wizards, however) that she is more a Prewett than a Weasley. She never really gives it much thought until the winter of her fifth year, when she comes home for Christmas and Gran bursts into tears when Rose makes a face at Albus, saying that Gideon had the exact same expression when he was annoyed with Fabian.

4. Rose makes the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year. She joins James as a Chaser, and tries to outscore him every game. She succeeds seven times, and teases him mercilessly when he misses because the pretty Keeper on the Hufflepuff team distracts his aim.

5. Like her father before her, Rose is a brave, daring Gryffindor who becomes absolutely paralyzed with fear if she even imagines seeing the tiniest of spiders.

6. Despite the fact that they do (of _course_, how could it be otherwise?) become friends, Rose obeys her father and beats Scorpius Malfoy in every single subject. Except in Potions, the one she actually puts effort into, which also coincidentally happens to be the one that comes to him naturally. Her mother tells her that it's ok to not be the best, and that she was second to Uncle Harry in DADA, but Rose knows that's a special case, and it frustrates her to no end that Malfoy, of all people, beats her. Albus does, too, but she can live with that.

7. When Rose is made a Prefect, her parents give her an owl, whom she names Athos, after her favorite Musketeer. When she is made Head Girl, they give her a stern (though unnecessary) lecture about authority. She prefers the owl, and tells them so.

8. In her second year, Rose nearly gets into a wizard duel with Scorpius Malfoy, after their customary insults escalate a little too far. Headmistress McGonagall remarks that she hasn't seen such a spectacular argument between students since the time of James Potter (senior) and Lily Evans. Neville thinks it only fair to warn Ron, right then and there.

9. Although Rose does not like to spend much time studying, she loves to learn and is the top of her class. At the start of her seventh year, she still does not know what she wants to do after Hogwarts, and shoots down all of her relative's suggestions. Professor, Auror, Healer, Ministry Administrator – it's all been done before, and she cannot stand the thought of a career that is handed to her by one of her many prominent relatives. When she asks her father if there is any career any member of her family does not have influence over, he thinks about it, hard, for a few minutes, and replies that there is no one of their extensive family in the Department of Mysteries. She applies, and commences an illustrious career as an Unspeakable.

10. Rose loves her entire family, she really does, but (and she feels slightly guilty about this) the Potters are her favorite. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are like her second parents; James, her protective older brother; Lily, her devoted younger sister; Al is both best friend and brother. She knows Hugo and the Potters feel the same, and the five cousins are force to be reckoned with.


	10. Hugo

1. Once he's fully grown, Hugo is the tallest of all of his cousins. He's still one of the youngest, though, and he'll never escape Gran's babying (even if he does tower over her and almost every other member of the family).

2. Although quite deviously clever in his own right, Hugo was never a mad bookworm like Rose or their mother, so everyone is a bit shocked when he is sorted into Ravenclaw. He follows Roxanne's lead and becomes a blue-and-bronze prankster, using his "wit and learning" to terrorize Hogwarts on a whole new level. By the end of his seven years, Hugo has even established an alliance with Peeves, and the castle is quite glad to see the back of him.

3. Hugo has rather bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. His front teeth are just the tiniest bit too large, and his nose a wee bit too long. James likes to joke that Rose got all of her parent's best features and Hugo got all the worst. Hugo likes to think his face has character and retorts that the girls at school don't seem to mind. Then he usually calls James a midget.

4. Like his father, Hugo is a Keeper. Unlike his father, he is naturally gifted and feels most comfortable when the stands are packed with spectators. The day Hugo signs with the Chudley Canons, Ron is feverish with excitement. The day Hugo's Canons win League, Ron blinks twice, smiles, and passes out.

5. Hugo will eat anything put in front of him, and a lot of it. For the first twenty-seven years of his life, he excuses himself on the grounds that he is a growing boy. After that, he merely shrugs and says that there is a lot of him to feed, and gestures to his long frame.

6. At the age of eleven, Hugo begs his mother to be allowed to take Nala with him to Hogwarts. He loves the cat, and is devastated when she says no. He is grumpy saying good-bye on the platform, but regrets it when he sees how sad it makes her. On the train, he digs through his bag in search of a snack and finds a note from his mother, wishing him good luck at Hogwarts, and promising him one of Nala's kittens at Christmas.

7. Hugo, like James, is fiercely protective of the family's flowers – Rose and Lily. Rose is his beautiful, intelligent, daring older sister, and Lily, his dazzling, cheerful best friend, and Hugo makes it a point to watch out for any jerks who might try to hurt them.

8. When he is seven, Hugo beats his Uncle Harry at wizard chess. When he is ten, he beats Teddy. At thirteen he beats Uncle Charlie and Rose, and at fifteen he beats Grandad Weasley. His moment of triumph, however, comes at twenty-two, when Hugo finally beats his Dad (though he has a sneaking suspicion that his father let him win).

9. Though he will take this secret to his grave, Hugo once read _Hogwarts, A History_ in its entirety. Rose had left it lying around, and he couldn't help himself – he is a Ravenclaw (and his mother's son), after all.

10. Hugo inherits his father's last gift from Dumbledore. Like his cousin Dominique, Hugo is afraid of the dark. Unlike Dominique, Hugo refuses to admit it. Ron, being subtle for once in his life, offers Hugo the Deluminator as a going-away-to-Hogwarts gift. Hugo accepts and treasures the gift, knowing its uniqueness and later learning of its importance to a not-very-long-ago quest.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not knocking brown hair, brown eyes, or freckles. I happen to have two of the three and think the third is adorable. Hope everyone is still enjoying this! Happy December (belatedly)!**


	11. James II

1. James honestly thinks that he is the least fortunate of the entire Weasley-Potter brood for one single reason: apart from being named for a dead war hero, James has the added misfortunes of looking and acting just like him, as well. Cursed with his father's face and his mother's eyes (like Harry before him), and a penchant for pulling pranks, James is essentially a copy of the first James Potter, which leads people to expect him to be as funny, as brave, as loyal, and generally as exceptional as his grandfather had been. The misfortune James sees is that he will never be tested as his grandfather was, and is thus unable to live up to those expectations. Upon second consideration, however, he decides this might not be a bad thing, after all.

2. James's favorite subject is charms. He does very well in the class, is easily the best in his year, and can even create new spells –that generally work – off the top of his head. He is dreadful at Herbology, however, and always feels like he is disappointing Neville when he does poorly. Alas, he never feels bad for long, and is easily persuaded to do anything other than study Herbology.

3. James loves Quidditch, and is a superb chaser. He makes Gryffindor's team as a second year and is named Captain in his fifth. Though excited, James is not certain he deserves it – not over Fred, who is just as good, or Amelia Walden, who is a year his senior and the former captain's younger sister. He spends the night before their first match feeling nauseous and listening to Fred's continual stream of encouragement, with occasional input from Rose. He feels better the next day, after his team beats Ravenclaw quite soundly.

4. Teddy Lupin is James's hero. With his easy charm, friendly attitude, and witty cleverness, he is everything James tries to be. Teddy has always been James's older brother, and it is his influence that prevents James from turning into the arrogant spoiled young wizard he, like his namesake, had the potential to become.

5. His parents are more than a little horrified when James, age seven, asks if he can have a pet snake. Ginny has hated them since she was twelve, and says no. He asks again when he is nine, but the answer is still negative. James is not pleased, and throws a fit. Later that night, Harry carefully explains a little of why Ginny is frightened of snakes, and James apologizes to her immediately. He then asks for a miniature dragon instead.

6. James is the first Potter in six generations not to fall in love with a red-head. He had dated a few, and always seemed partial to them, until Roxanne introduced him to her friend Lettie, a lovely girl with lovely brown hair.

7. After Hogwarts, James works for his Uncles George and Ron. Though everyone in the family knows that he and Fred will inherit the business, James demands an entry-level job, and asks to be allowed to work his way up. He does, quite quickly, so there is no doubt in his, or anyone else's, mind that he deserves every opportunity he is given. He is a natural marauder, after all.

8. Though James is not the shortest of his extended family – Fred is the shortest boy and Roxanne the shortest of all – he is certainly not the tallest. He is appalled when a sudden growth spurt leaves Albus half an inch the taller, but absolutely horrified when Hugo passes him, first by only an inch and then eventually by a solid four.

9. For some strange reason, no one can quite figure out why, James is utterly terrified of ducks. He always has been, and always will be, despite Lucy's protestations that they are friendly and intelligent.

10. James feels very protective of his younger siblings, which he also considers Rose and Hugo. He admires Albus, who has a knack for understanding people, but worries that he is too shy. He is proud of Rose, who is both beautiful and devilishly clever, and looks out for her against those who think she is just a pretty face and a famous name. Hugo makes him laugh, but also has the unique ability to scare him out of his wits by attempting anything that looks dangerous and fun. And Lily is his baby sister, who will make friends with anyone, but can sometimes be a little too trusting (but it's ok because James always keeps an eye on her).

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry that took a bit longer than usual, but I had finals. I'm home for break now, so hopefully I should get the last few out in good time. Merry Christmas (or happy whichever-holiday-makes-your-December-joyful)!**


	12. Albus

1. Despite being terrified out of his wits that he would be sorted into Slytherin, Albus is. He decides, however, amidst all the shocked whisperings (inter-House tensions had eased, but not _that _much – A Potter in Slytherin!) that he doesn't mind. Everyone will get used to it, eventually, and being a Slytherin makes him _quite_ different from all his other cousins and his father. The wink from Rose, and James cheering over at the Gryffindor table help, though, because he knows he has at least two people on his side.

2. Albus loves meatloaf. His Gran makes the best in the world, closely followed by the Hogwarts kitchens, but his mother's is dreadful. Actually, everything his mother cooks is dreadful – Al and lily actually have this theory that Ginny cannot cook because their Gran is so good at it, but they'd never tell her that.

3. At Hogwarts, Al frustrates the ambitions of both his cousin and his best friend, by beating both of them in Potions. Like Lily Evans before him, Albus is naturally gifted and neither Rose's dedication nor Scorpius's easy talent can beat him out for top of the class. He thinks it's good for them: Rose is getting too proud of being the top of the year, and Scorpius too used to being handed everything.

4. In his third year, Albus joins the Slytherin House Team as a Beater. He hadn't wanted to join – Quidditch, though he wasn't a Seeker, was just another thing that made people compare him to his father. The combined pressure of his cousins and his friends finally convinces him, and when his team beats his brother's he decides it was worth it.

5. Albus is clumsy. He knocks things over and trips over air almost every time he moves, and his family learns very quickly to tread carefully whenever he's around.

6. After a bit of a rocky start – Albus was too shy and Scorpius too proud for it to be easy – Hogwarts is scandalized by the deep friendship between the younger Potter boy and the Malfoy heir. They had always been cordial, but hadn't really spoken to each other, until Scorpius caught Albus fighting with Gregory Zabini over Al's right to be in Slytherin. Scorp jumped in, and a week later Al returned the favor when Connor McLaggen fought with Scorpius because he didn't think the Malfoys should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Al and Scorp become fast friends after that, and are soon inseparable.

7. James may have found the Marauder's Map, but Albus found the Invisibility Cloak. His favorite use for it is when he sneaks out of the castle to sit by the Lake at night. He and Scorpius use it when pranking, and he sometimes loans it to Rose and Lily, and once or twice to James, but no one else in the school knows about it. Except maybe Neville – he seems to know everything.

8. When Albus is seven, eight-year-old James deems him worthy of watching Saturday morning cartoons. It becomes a ritual between the two of them – James finds some kind of junk food for breakfast, Al turns on the TV, and they both try not to wake their sister or their parents.

9. Albus is honored to be the best man when his best friend marries his cousin. Rose makes him swear not to pull any pranks, and to keep James under control, but he and his brother cannot resist. Having once been forced by the girls to sit through some Muggle Christmas movie, James and Albus convince the rest of their cousins to surprise the newlyweds with a musical farewell as they retreat down the aisle. Rose and Scorpius will never need to know that Albus had hidden Hugo's iPod beneath his chair, and that the music wasn't actually performed live.

10. Al panics, just the tiniest bit, when Lily, age fifteen, throws herself at him, crying over her first breakup. He isn't sure what to do (what he gathers from Lily's incoherent mumbling is that the break up was mutual, which means he isn't allowed to fight the kid, but that his little sister still believes her heart to be broken). He settles for patting her awkwardly on the back while wishing silently that she had sought out Rose or even James for this particular crisis. But when Lily miraculously stops crying some twenty minutes later, kisses him on the cheek, and thanks him for listening, he supposes he must have done _something_ right. Now he just has to work on figuring out what it was.


	13. Lily

1. By the time Lily Potter is seventeen, she is used to people calling her "Ginny," and doesn't bat an eye when her father, her uncles, and her grandparents confuse her with her mother. She supposes there are worse people to look like.

2. Like her brothers, and all her cousins, Lily is practically guaranteed a spot on her House Quidditch team, thanks to her name and impressive pedigree. She worries that she didn't actually earn her place as Hufflepuff's last chaser: she doesn't even have a cousin on the team, or as captain, which would reassure her, since everyone knows that the Weasleys are toughest on each other. Hufflepuff's season – the best they'd had in forty-seven years – does a lot to reassure her. So does James, who tells her that, since the Hufflepuffs got her, they are Gryffindor's biggest threat (_but don't tell Al or Hugo_).

3. Lily is most definitely a night person. She finds that she is most inspired and most productive after 11:30 at night, and her Housemates know better than to try to wake her before noon on weekends. She's even slept through first period classes because, once asleep, Lily is utterly impossible to wake. She once slept through James and Rose dueling in the next room, despite the fact that they woke the entire rest of the house.

4. Lily's favorite color is purple. She thinks it is calm, but still strong, and can be adapted for any situation.

5. Lily loves to travel. The year after she graduates Hogwarts, she and Rose take a few months and go to places like Spain, Turkey, Monaco, Italy, and Russia. Rose is working, researching in different countries, but has time to vacation as well, and it is quite possibly the most fun Lily has ever had. She swears she'll do it again someday when she's old, if not before.

6. All of Hogwarts knows that Lily Potter knows more secrets than anyone. They also know that Lily Potter will not reveal said secrets _to_ anyone. Something about her big brown eyes and friendly, innocent smile give her an air of absolute trustworthiness that many of her cousins and her brothers seriously lack. Not a single scandal breaks at Hogwarts for seven whole years that surprises Lily, but not once does she break a confidence.

7. Despite the friendly personality and cheerful attitude that allow Lily to be well-suited to her fame as a Potter, one of Lily's favorite things to do is spend a day walking through Muggle London, where no one recognizes her red hair or her father's name.

8. The night before she leaves for her first year at Hogwarts, Lily is certain that she won't make any friends and that she won't be any good at classes or Quidditch or anything. She worries and worries until she has made herself nearly hysterical, which is the state in which James finds her when he comes in to check on her, having heard some noises from the hall. When he sits next to her on the bed, she throws herself into his lap and sobs out all her fears. He makes her feel better in a way that only he can: by being equal parts reassuring and entertaining, and by simply telling her that she will be fine. James may be arrogant and annoying most of the time, but he is Lily's big brother, and she trusts him to be there when it matters.

9. Lily and Hugo are best friends. She counts on him to know the appropriate amount of interference, as well as the proper timing and amount of force to use, when she is dealing with a boy (unlike her brothers, who just barge in and threaten whenever they see fit). He depends on her when he is feeling the weight of his parents' legacy and his own reputation.

10. Lily loves having a big family. Sure, it's hard to distinguish herself from her brothers and her cousins, and yes, sometimes it's difficult to make herself heard, but Lily relishes the challenge. The best thing, though, is that no matter where she is or what she's done, she knows she can count on at least one member of her enormous family to be there for her. Lily's fiancée thinks she's kidding when she says she wants at least four children, but she just laughs knowingly: a big family is in her blood.

* * *

**Wow. It was a long wait and I'm not entirely sure this one's that great, so I apologize. I've just flown across the Atlantic to study abroad for the next four months, so I've been a bit distracted. Next one (when I manage to get it out) will be the last one, Scorpius Malfoy. **


	14. Scorpius

1. Scorpius is proud to look like his father. When he was younger, he never understood why so many adults looked at him as if he were misbehaving, but when he eventually understands, their anger does nothing to dampen his pride. His father had been young and misled when he had been tempted to the Dark Arts, but he had since changed. The man Scorpius knew was an affectionate father, a shrewd businessman, and a genuine philanthropist (despite whispers of Slytherin ulterior motives, Draco Malfoy had become sincerely generous), and Scorpius was glad to have the face of such a man.

2. At the age of nine, Scorpius expresses an interest in learning to play the guitar, and discovers that he is quite the gifted musician. Midway through his second year at Hogwarts, Scorpius finds himself in the Room of Requirement, alone but for the organ sitting in the corner. He somehow manages to teach himself, and the echoes of the enormous instrument pervade the castle, leading the general population to believe that the Phantom has forsaken the Opera in Paris to take up residence at Hogwarts. This rumor persists long after his seventh year, despite the organ's silence.

3. Scorpius's favorite color is blue, his favorite food is ravioli, and his favorite Muggle film is _Gladiator_.

4. In the months preceding his sixth birthday, Scorpius begs his parents for one specific gift. No matter how many times they ask what he wants, or what they try to distract him with, the answer is always the same. Unfortunately, Scorpius is bitterly disappointed, as Malfoy Manner, though quite large in itself, simply does not afford enough space for the care and keeping of a kangaroo.

5. Ever since she smiled at him on Platform 9 ¾ on his first ever day of Hogwarts, despite the obvious tension between his family and hers, Scorpius has kept a special place in his heart for Lily Potter, whom he adopts as a little sister and who loves him like a brother in return.

6. Scorpius hadn't wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. He knew that it was up to him to change people's perceptions of the Malfoy family, and he knew this could best be achieved as a Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws were too similar to Slytherins, but a Malfoy as a Lion or a Badger would certainly cause people to look at him differently. Unfortunately, this shrew reasoning was one of the examples the Hat cited right before making him a Snake. A few weeks into term, he decides he doesn't mind.

7. Before asking Ron Weasley's permission to marry his precious daughter, Scorpius seeks out Teddy Lupin for his expertise in the subtle art of stealing a Weasley girl away from her father and uncles and brothers and male cousins without getting killed or seriously maimed in the process. Draco overhears the question but leaves, unwilling to intrude. Later, he delicately offers his son a bit of advice: "Ron Weasley is one of the most impulsive and protective Gryffindors ever to have lived. Make sure his wife is there to keep him under control, or he'll break your jaw. Be polite, or she will."

8. When Albus joins the Slytherin House Quidditch team, Scorpius reluctantly lets go of his (secret, unlikely) ambition to be Captain in his sixth year. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that if you have one of the Potter-Weasley Clan, you want them to lead you. He is utterly shocked when he is appointed the summer before their fifth year – a Keeper had not been named Captain since Oliver Wood. He can tell Al is happy for him, and a little relieved as well.

9. Scorpius's maternal grandparents moved to a small beach city in California when he was seven, and he has spent every summer since visiting them. His grandmother would always laugh when he came home at the end of the day, red as a lobster and wincing, begging her to magic away the sunburn from his delicate Malfoy skin.

10. After Hogwarts, Scorpius continues his studies and becomes a Healer. On the side, he indulges his interest in Potions. One day, combining his formidable natural Potions talent and his considerable knowledge as a Healer, he alters the Wolfsbane Potion to halt the physical transformation as well as the mental transformation at the full moon, is heralded as a hero, and has the incredibly awkward (but touching) experience of seeing his father cry tears of pride.

* * *

**A/N: The End! **

**I apologize for the delay. There really is no excuse. I thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! **


End file.
